


Spray Paint Wings and Sketch Book Dreams

by KittyInTheTARDIS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyInTheTARDIS/pseuds/KittyInTheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel ends up sharing a detention with Dean Winchester, Dean hatches a plan to land him there more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spray Paint Wings and Sketch Book Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for the destiel ficlet challenge! I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, even though it got a little more angsty than intended. Whoops!

"Hey J!" Dean grinned at the frazzled teacher as he walked in for his detention. 

The teacher gave him a tired smirk. "You going for a record Dean?"

Dean laughed and dropped himself into his usual seat in the back corner. "Well it's the only record I can achieve, so yeah." 

J, known to everyone else as Mr. Lancaster, shook his head before returning his attention to his laptop. Dean settled in, pulling his sketch book from his bag and opening it to a fresh page. Head ducked he began to draw, pencil flying across the page. 

"Excuse me?" The quiet voice broke through Dean’s concentration. He peered up, catching sight of a dark haired boy in nice jeans and a skin tight shirt. "Is this the correct room for... detention?"

"Novak?" J asked in suprise. "Well, never thought I'd see you here. Yeah, this is the dungeon. Take a seat."

Dean watched Novak cross the room, settling in the far seat under the window. Dean waited until the teacher returned to his work before rising from his own seat, grabbing his belongings and switching to the desk next to Novak. He grinned as the other boy watched him the startled blue eyes. 

"Hey, Novak! You're Cassiel? Castor? Eh... Cas? Right? Dean Winchester." He extended his hand. Cas stared at him, extending his hand slowly. His grip was light and fleeting, hand darting back to his lap. 

"It's Castiel. Cas is fine though." Cas's voice was soft, with just a hint of gravely roughness. 

"Alright! So, Cas, what are you in for?" Dean asked, giving the other boy a lopsided grin. 

Cas stared at him, blue eyes intense. Dean felt like Cas was taking him apart, analyzing each piece before putting it back. "I did nothing."

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Well you're here."

Castiel scowled. "This is all Balthazar’s fault. This is preposterous."

Dean chuckled. "So, what did Balthazar do?"

Castiel glared. "He was 'expressing his artistic freedom'. It just so happened he decided to express himself on the back wall of the gym. And of course, in trying to dissuade him, I was left standing with the spray paint when the teachers arrived. Naturally my protests were ignored, and here I am."

Dean frowned, thinking. "Oh!" He exclaimed. "Those angel wings right? I saw them at lunch! Everyone was taking pictures under them, they're awesome!"

Castiel glowered. "Be that as it may, I now have tarnished my record with this detention."

Dean chuckled. "Aw it's not so bad."

Cas huffed in irritation. "I've never had detention."

Dean grinned. "Got myself a virgin, huh?"

Castiel flushed. "That is highly irrelevant."

Dean watched the red creep up Cas's neck until his ears turned bright red, grinning. "Well, well, well. Don't worry, I'll show you the ropes." He winked. 

Castiel ducked his head. "You're very improper, Dean. Aren't we supposed to be silent?"

Dean shrugged. "J doesn't care." He glanced over at the teacher, now snoozing on the desk. "See?"

"Mr. Lancaster," Castiel stressed, "is supposed to ensure we do our homework or... study."

Dean snorted. "Lighten up."

Castiel scowled and pulled out a book. "I'm going to read now, Dean."

Dean grinned. "Alright. Stay still though, the lighting is perfect right now."

Castiel stiffened, watching from the corner of his eye as Dean reopened his sketch book. Dean put the pencil between his lips, staring at Cas, eyes twinkling. Cas scowled and ignored him. Dean grinned and put pencil to paper, drawing with delicate precision. 

The gentle scratching of the pencil filled the room. Castiel snuck peeks, watching the portrait come to life under Dean's rough callused hands. His blue eyes sparked with interest, flicking from the paper to Dean's sun lightened brown hair, his intense green eyes, the purse of his full lips, tight with concentration. Dean would look up suddenly, catching those eyes and grinning. Cas would flush and duck back into his book. 

Thus passed the long hour. Dean closed the sketch book with a soft slap, stretching back in the seat, flexing his hands. Cas jolted, peering around in mildly confusion. 

"Oh? It's been an hour already?" 

Dean smiled. "Sure thing, blue eyes. Time to go!" He stood up, shoving his sketch book back in his book bag. 

Cas scrambled to his feet. "Hey wait! Don't I get to see the drawing?"

Dean strode away, tossing a cheeky grin over his shoulder. "No one sees my drawings, angel."

Castiel flushed. "Err... I... well. I'll see you around?"

Dean winked. "I'll find you."

* * * * *

Dean slunk into class just after the bell, ducking in when the teacher turned their back. 

"Dean-o!" The familiar voiced hissed from the table at the back of the classroom. 

Dean shook his head, sighing sufferingly as he slid into the empty seat Gabriel had saved for him. Gabriel offered him his ubiquitous bag of candy, grinning. Dean scowled but took a handful. 

"You're gonna be diabetic before you're twenty, Gabe."

Gabriel munched happily. "Can't live in fear, Dean-o."

"Are we interrupting you boys?" The teacher snapped, glaring at them. 

"Sorry Ms. Desmond!" Dean flashed a winning smile. "Gabe was just plotting out our project for the day! You know how excited he gets about desserts."

Ms. Desmond sighed. "Just keep it down boys."

Gabriel put on his best angelic expression and stared toward the front of the room, for all appearances completely captivated. Dean hid his grin and attempted to listen to directions. He'd actually been looking forward to this lesson; they were making pie today. 

Ten minutes later they were both covered in an inordinate amount of flour. Gabriel was mixing the filling with the one mindedness that he saved for sweets. Dean was peeling apples, tossing the slices into the bowl to await Gabriel's attention. 

“Sooo," Dean said, focused on the apple in his hand. "Castiel. Your brother right?"

Gabriel glanced up, dumping far too much sugar in the bowl as he stared narrow eyed at Dean. "What about Cassie?"

"Dude! Watch the sugar!" Dean yelped, knocking the bag away from the bowl.

Gabriel shrugged. "More sugar is better anyway. Now, what about my illustrious brother?"

Dean grinned sheepishly. "I met him yesterday. He was cool."

Gabriel arched his eyebrow. "You are talking about my Cassie right? AP nerd? Never do wrong Cassie? In detention? "

"He said something about Balthazar."

Gabriel chuckled. "Ah. That explains it. Balthy is very good at shifting blame. So, wait. Cassie actually spoke to you? Kid hardly ever speaks to strange attractive men who were no doubt hassling him to death."

Dean flushed. "Shuddup Gabe. We had a conversation, there was no hassling."

"Uh-huh," Gabriel drawled in disbelief. "I take it you were charmed by my baby brother's baby blues?"

Dean grinned. "Don't know what you're talking about Gabe. But uh, if I were.... would that be something he'd be okay with?"

Gabriel smirked. "Even if that weren't normally his thing... I think he'd make an exception for the mighty Dean Winchester."

Dean shoved Gabe, laughing. "Alright, so say I wanted to get to know Cas better.... when might be the best time?"

Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck, frowning. "Well Cassie is very focused when it comes to school. I doubt you'll find a free moment during the day. And he's shy. Don't know how he'd react if you just asked him straight out. We're gonna have to sneak up on him."

"We?" Dean asked dubiously. "When did this become a group project?"

"When you confessed your big gay crush on my baby brother, duh. Now, shush. Thinking." Gabriel waved him off, staring into his mixing bowl as if it held the secrets of the universe. He scooped some of the sweet mixture into his finger, popping it in his mouth and sucking distractedly. "Ah hah!" He exclaimed, eyes sparkling with mischief. 

"Got an idea?" Dean asked dryly. 

Gabriel beamed. "Oh yes. Time for me to do what I do best: pranks."

Dean sighed. "And how will that help me?"

Gabriel smirked. "Well, I won't get caught. Cassie however... Well he'll be spending quite a lot of time in detention for the foreseeable future."

Dean grinned, nodding slowly. "Alright. Alright... I can work with that."

* * * * *

Dean was settled in the seat beside the window chair, pretending to be focused on his sketch as Castiel stormed into the detention room. He stalked across the room, faltering slightly as he noticed Dean waiting in the chair next to his chosen seat. He scowled before dropping into the seat. 

"This is ridiculous," Cas growled, eyes dark.

Dean grinned. "Oh? What happened now?"

Castiel let out a hiss of frustration. "There were mice. In my locker. Apparently they'd been stolen from the science lab, and an anonymous tip indicated my involvement. Obviously I had nothing to do with such a sophomoric plan, and yet... there were the mice! In my locker. No one would listen to my protests, and once again, here I am."

Dean hid his grin. "Wow, man. You sure got the short end of the stick."

Castiel glowered. "My record is forever tarnished."

"Aw, it's not so bad. College's care more about your grades than detention, so you're golden. You're top of the class!"

Cas blushed. "Well, yes, I suppose." He frowned, glaring at the book he'd tossed on his desk. "How am I supposed to pass the time today? I finished this at lunch."

Dean chuckled. "Have you read Slaughterhouse Five?"

Castiel frowned thoughtfully. "Vonnegut right?"

Dean beamed. "Yeah. He's my favorite."

Castiel gave a small smile. "I actually haven't read it yet. I've been meaning to."

Dean dug into his bag, pulling out a worn and battered copy of the book. "Here, you can read my copy."

Castiel took the offered book gingerly, blushing slightly as their fingers brushed. "Thank you, Dean."

Dean smiled as Cas ducked his head, hair tipping forward, brushing his forehead softly. His blue eyes softened as he began to read, a small frown on his lips as he focused on the book. Dean resumed his sketch, watching Castiel, a warm bubble of happiness rising in his chest. 

* * * * *

"Hello Dean." Castiel greeted him with a small smile, settling into his usual chair. In the past two weeks he seemed to have accepted his fate and the increasingly ridiculous series of events that kept landing him in detention.

"Heya Cas. What was it today?"

Cas let out an exaggerated sigh. "I apparently stole the principal's car keys."

Dean snorted. "Well Cas, never took you for a car thief."

Cas chuckled. "Guess you don't know everything about me yet, huh?"

Castiel pulled his book from his bag, Brent Weeks' Night Angel Trilogy this week, and Dean opened yet another fresh page in the infamous sketch book. They sat in companionable silence for nearly half an hour. 

Dean looked up from his sketch, studying Cas with apprehensive eyes. Muttering quietly to himself he glanced up to check if J was asleep before lifting from his seat and dragging his desk to bump up against Cas's, metal feet screeching across the linoleum floor harshly. Cas jolted, jerked from his mind suddenly, pages flapping as he dropped the book to his desk. 

"Dean?" He asked in confusion. 

Dean scowled, shoving his sketch book over to lay on the joint where their desks met. He flipped the pages back to the front before staring at Cas expectantly. Cas's eyes widened, staring at Dean in amazement. A slight flush climbed the back of his neck. 

"Are... you sure Dean?" His voice wavered. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I am. Don't you dare tell anyone though!" Dean said, trying to sound tough, unsuccessfully. 

Cas beamed, knowing Dean was showing a huge amount of trust in him. "I wouldn't." He said solemnly. He reached out with reverent fingers, brushing lightly over the first page, tracing the lines and curves. "This is amazing. Wendigo?" He asked for confirmation. 

Dean looked impressed. "Yeah! I love all those ancient monster stories. It's so creepy isn't it? All the tales, from all around the world, all saying the same sort of things, yet we're all supposed to dismiss it as myth? Nah, man. They had to come from somewhere."

Cas grinned. "Well, you certainly bring them to life."

Dean flushed at the praise. Together they flipped through the book. Cas was very intense, studying each drawing for several minutes, asking questions about the mythology he didn't recognize. Dragons, ghosts, demons, werewolves, witches, djinn, kitsune, sirens, vampires and more; each received Cas's scrutiny. Mixed among these were portraits: a young boy beaming as fireworks went off above him, a grumpy looking older man scowling at the open engine of a car, another man, arms wrapped around a smiling woman. 

"That's my mom." Dean said softly when Cas paused on that page. "And my Dad. He doesn't smile like that anymore. Not since..."

Cas set his hand on Dean's shoulder, squeezing sympathetically. "How long ago did she pass?"

Dean coughed, clearing his throat of the emotions that meant to choke him. "Almost fourteen years ago. House fire. Sammy was just a baby."

Cas murmured his condolences. "Sam is your brother."

Dean smiled. "Yeah. Dorky little freshman. Kid's smart. He's going places." His entire posture screamed how proud he was off his little brother. Cas smiled and squeezed Dean's shoulder once more before returning his attention to the book. He turned the page a froze, his own image captured perfectly on the paper. 

"Dean...."

Dean shrugged self consciously. "So?"

"This is... amazing! Do I really look like that?" Cas squinted at the page, marveling at the precise waves of his wild hair, the tension in his hands as he gripped tightly onto his book, eyes narrow with concentration, the long line of his neck, his shoulders curled over the desk. "You've been far too generous Dean. I'm not that attractive!" He laughed, smiling over at Dean. 

Dean blushed wildly. "I draw what I see Cas." Cas tilted his head, face scrunched up in adorable confusion. Dean chuckled. "I'm saying you're ridiculously hot Cas. Clearly."

Cas blushed, mouth dropping. "Oh... I... thank you Dean. I find you quite attractive as well."

Dean grinned roguishly. "Well, good. Now that it's accepted that we're both insanely good looking guys, let's cut out the chick flick talk. There's still plenty of pictures."

Cas grinned, amused by Dean's deflection, but returned to the book. He laughed loudly at the next drawing: his own brother Gabriel, covered in flour and grinning wildly as he apparently went to war with a dessert in progress. He pressed on. The same boy from before, Sam he assumed, older now, bent in intense concentration over a large stack of books. Dean's father behind the wheel of an Impala. The other man, Bobby, Dean supplied, playing catch with Sam. Two women, an attractive older one and a stunning young girl, leaning against a bar. Cas again, standing tall, the angel wings that had landed him here in the first place spread wide behind him. 

"Amazing." Cas murmured, captivated. Dean beamed. 

"Hey, guys! Time's up! Go on, get out of here," J grumbled, wiping sleep from his eyes. The boys jumped up, gathering their belongings. Dean waited as Cas stuffed his things in his bag, before walking out together. Their hands brushed as they exited the room, smiling shyly at each other. 

"Dean!" A young voice called from down the hall. Dean jumped, turning to watch Sam run down the empty hallway toward them. He skidded to a stop in front of Dean, backpack slapping his back at the arrested momentum. 

“What are you still doing here Sammy?"

Sam scowled at the nickname. "Dad never picked me up." His eyes shifted to Castiel before awkwardly continuing. "I think he went on another trip." Trip was stressed slightly. 

Dean groaned running his hands through his hair in exasperation. "Alright... yeah. Well, let's head home, then we'll call Bobby. C'mon kiddo." He slung an arm around Sam's shoulder, steering him toward the front of the school. Castiel trailed, biting his lip. 

"Dean?" His voice was soft, uncertain. "Did you... want a ride home?"

"No!" Dean said swiftly. Home was a run down apartment on a bad side of town. He didn't want Cas seeing that. "Thanks Cas, but we're used to the walk. I'll see you Monday?"

"Of course Dean. Maybe... we could have lunch together?" 

Dean grinned. "Ah, tearing yourself away from the library?"

Castiel blushed. Dean reached out, grasping his shoulder. "I'll see you then, Cas." He winked before turning away, leading Sam down the sidewalk, off on the long trek home. He heard a car start moments later, and glanced back to see Cas turning out of the driving, heading in the opposite direction. 

Sam looked up at him, shit eating grin on his face. "Soooo. That's Cas huh?"

"Shuddup Sammy."

Sam laughed. "Dean's got a boyfriend!" He sang out, skipping out of reach of Dean's slapping hands. 

"I'm gonna kill you twerp!" Dean yelled, grinning as Sam took off down the street. He chased his little brother, catching him a block later and giving him a massive noogie.

"Ge'off Dean!" Sam yelped, squirming futility in Dean's grasp. Dean chuckled and let him go, roughing the smaller boys hair one last time. 

“C'mon, the walk ain't getting any shorter."

* * * * *

Two weeks later, Dean showed up to detention late and sporting a black eye. Castiel jumped from his chair, fluttering nervously around Dean as he sank into his chair, wincing. 

"Dean! What happened?" 

Dean waved him off. "Calm down, Cas!" He said softly, distantly. "It was dumb. Hit my eye fooling around with Sammy. Got myself right with the bedpost." 

Castiel stiffened. The bruise looked nothing like a bedpost and they both knew it. He let the topic drop, though Dean could see the raging curiosity in his bright blue eyes. 

They sat quietly for a while, Dean reading today as well. His hand hurt too much to draw. Seemingly out of nowhere, Cas spoke again. 

“Is your father back, Dean?"

Dean tried to suppress the shiver that threatened to run through him. "Yeah," He replied quietly. 

Castiel’s eyes tightened. "Dean. Did your father do this to you?"

Dean swallowed hard. "Cas... please. Just leave it alone. It was my fault, okay?"

Castiel glared, mouth pulling into a deep frown. "Dean. It's never your fault if a parent is..."

"Don't say it Cas! It is my fault okay?" Dean stared at his desk, avoiding the righteous indignation in Cas's eyes. 

"No, Dean. This isn't right. If you won't do anything about it, I will."

Dean's eyes snapped up, green flashing angrily. "I can't Cas. You think I haven't thought about it? I could leave. I'm eighteen. But Sammy... as long as I'm there, he's safe. I can't abandon him. And I won't let social services take him!"

Cas's gaze softened. "Alright. No authorities. But Dean... we have to get you out of there. Sam too. What about... Bobby? You stay with him when your father is gone right?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. I couldn't ask him that though. Bobby doesn't know... and... I don't want him to look at me like I'm damaged. Like he's not proud of me anymore."

Castiel sighed, rising from his seat and wrapping his arms around Dean. Dean leaned into the embrace, head reclining back to rest against the other boy's chest. Cas leaned his chin down to rest in Dean's hair, inhaling the motor oil and sweetness scent that was purely Dean. 

"Dean, no one who loves you could ever not be proud of you. I'm proud of you. Going through this so Sam wouldn't have to. It's very brave. I've seen Bobby drop you two off some mornings. You can see it in his eyes. He loves you so much. Trust me Dean, it'll be okay."

Dean reached up, tangling his hand with Cas's. "Alright," He said roughly, "I'll talk to Bobby."

"I'm coming with you." Cas said firmly, squeezing Dean's hand to reinforce his statement. 

Dean chuckled wetly. "Fine. You're my guardian angel, Cas, you know that?"

Dean felt Cas smile against his hair. "Guardian angels can kick ass too. Don't forget it."

Dean smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * * * *

Bobby was furious. Dean cowered back into the couch as Bobby raged through the living room, stomping and shouting, throwing his hat and tugging at his hair. Dean had never seen the older man lose his temper like this before. 

Cas sat beside him, hand resting on his knee reassuringly. "Sir." Castiel said softly, following Bobby's progress with sharp eyes. 

Bobby paused in his stomping, looking back to the couch where the two boys sat. He took in Dean's fearful posture, Castiel’s defiant gaze and sagged, defeated. "Balls." He sighed heavily. "Boy, I ain't mad at you. I'm mad at that sonuvabitch that calls himself your father." Dean nodded shakily. "Now, where's Sam at right now?"

Dean straightened his shoulders. "He went to a friend's house today. He'll be there late."

Bobby nodded distractedly, searching for his discarded hat. "Alright. You two, get in the car. I'm gonna go have a chat with your father. You pack your things, and Sam's."

Castiel stood, holding his hand out to Dean. Dean took a deep breath then grabbed the offered hand like a lifeline. 

Bobby drove to the Winchesters apartment in silence, occasionally gripping the steering wheel in a white knuckled rage. Dean clung to Cas the entire ride, the dark haired boy murmuring under his breath gently. 

Bobby jerked the truck to a stop and stomped up to the front door, slamming it open violently. 

"John!" He roared, storming into the small living room. 

Castiel tugged Dean's hand and the two crept past the darkened living room, down the hall to the brother's shared room. The sound of shouting and the dull thud of flesh hitting flesh followed them. Castiel opened the closet and began tossing clothes onto the bed. Dean shook himself and burst into action, tugging large duffle bags out from under the bed and proceeding to stuff them to bursting. Finished with the closet, Castiel was a whirlwind of activity, bouncing around the room tossing shoes and books and the other detritus of a teenagers life in Dean's direction. Dean packed with no mind to things belonging to him or Sam. They'd sort it out later. 

There was a crash from the living room. Both boys jumped, slinging the over stuffed bags on their shoulders and scurrying from the room. Dean froze in the doorway of the living room, staring wide eyed as Cas tugged his hand ineffectually. Bobby crouched down over the fallen form of John Winchester, face grave. John was glaring up at him, expression glazed and wary.

"Now, you just listen to me Johnny." Bobby said with false cheer. "I'm gonna be taking the boys to stay with me, and you're gonna sign any papers I need you too, or I'll turn your sorry ass into the police. Capice?"

John growled, but nodded stiffly. Bobby gave a dangerous grin. "Good man. Bout the first smart thing I've seen you do." He rose to his feet, wincing. "I'm too old for this. Come on, boys."

Dean gave a small smile, following Bobby out to the truck. He paused, sparing a glance for his father. John was watching him go, expression tortured. 

“Dean...." 

Dean turned away, shutting the door firmly behind him. 

* * * * *

"So, how goes operation bang my baby brother?"

Dean sputtered, staring in disbelief across the table at Gabriel. "Dude."

Gabriel grinned, cutting a chicken breast with ease. Dean was having more trouble with his, the slick meat sliding away from his knife. 

“Come on Dean-o, Cas is gonna figure out it's me putting him in detention all the time. Can't believe he hasn't already." Gabriel popped his gum thoughtfully. 

Dean grinned. "Honestly Gabe, I don't think he cares anymore. He'd probably show up no matter what."

Gabe smirked. "Sure of yourself, huh?" 

Dean shrugged, smiling slightly. "I dunno man. Cas is really intense. But like crazy nice, and... determined."

Gabriel arched an eyebrow. "Yeah, intense is the word for him." Gabe peered around, shifty eyed, before lowering his voice. "Ahh, Cas mentioned he helped you move the other day. I've never seen him so furious before.... Dean man, why didn't you tell me? We've been.... well I'd say friends, for years!"

Dean shrugged, uncomfortable. "Yeah, Gabe... but that's it. I didn't want to see my friends look at me like a freak."

Gabe snorted. "Dude, you are a freak."

Dean tossed flour at Gabriel. "Shuddup ass!"

Gabriel grinned, making kissy faces at Dean. "Ah, the mating call of Dean Winchester. How can I resist the allure??"

Dean growled, mock threatening. “By staying wayyy over there." 

Gabriel got a dangerous gleam in his eye. He rose from his stool, stalking around the table. Dean scrambled to his feet, waving a spoon in a meager defense. 

"Back off Gabe!"

Gabriel just smirked and continued his advance, slow and sure. Dean stumbled backwards, laughing nervously. They weaved through the tables, knocking empty stools away, dodging students; Dean clumsy as he kept a wary eye on Gabe, who was relentless. The other students watched, incredulous, laughing as Dean tripped, falling back against a table. Gabe pounced, wrapping his smaller form around Dean like a vine. Dean flailed, pushing ineffectually against Gabriel's chest.

"Ge'off, Ge'off, Ge'off!"

The students roared with laughter as Gabriel peppered Dean's face with sloppy kisses. "Thought you liked Novak boys?" Gabriel smirked, releasing Dean. 

Dean grumbled, wiping the slime off his face. "I like your brother. Singular. One Novak. Keep your freaky ass kinks away from me." He couldn't help but grin though. Gabe was crazy, but he'd succeeded in distracting Dean, as well as entertaining everyone. Gabe was good at what he did. Dean slugged him, no real strength behind the hit. “Ugh. I'm gonna smell like you for a week."

"Go grope up my brother then." Gabe shot back, making his way back to their table. "By the way: Is your father allergic to any animals?"

Dean's eyebrows shot up. "Umm. Cats?"

Gabriel plopped back on his stool as if nothing had happened. "I can work with that."

* * * * * 

"So, Cas. Do you, er, have plans for prom?" Dean asked, eyes darting from Cas's face, down to his book nervously. 

Castiel frowned. "Dean. We both have far too many demerits to go to prom."

Dean waved that away as irrelevant. "Let me worry about that. Will you go with me?"

Castiel flushed. "I... er.... really?"

Dean grinned. "Who else would I ask? Of course, really."

Castiel beamed. "I'd be honored, Dean."

"Just be ready Friday. I'll take care of everything."

They held hands on the drive home that day, sharing covert glances and smiling shyly. 

* * * * *

Dean straightened the tie on his tux, grinning at his reflection. Sam laughed at him, shaking his head at his brother's antics.

"You look fine, Dean. You looked fine an hour ago. You'll look fine when you get to Cas's. He'll probably faint from the sheer attractiveness coming at him."

"Ah shove it Sammy." There was no heat behind the words. He was too excited. "C'mon, Bobby wants pictures. You can suffer with me."

They bounded down the stairs, racing to the living room. Bobby beamed at them. He wasn't alone. Ellen and Jo were waiting, smiling at the boys. 

Ellen wrapped Dean in a warm hug. "You look wonderful Dean. You treat that boy right now, you hear?"

Dean grinned. "Of course, Ellen."

Jo sighed, rueful smile on her face as she hugged Dean next. "Well, at least your boyfriend is hot."

Dean ruffled her hair. He knew she'd had a crush on him for years, but he couldn't see her as more than his little sister. "Yeah, he is isn't he?"

"Don't fish for compliments Dean," Bobby rumbled teasingly. "Get over in front of the fireplace. We'll get some pictures. You first, then Sam and you, then we'll get the girls in there."

Dean chuckled. "Yes, Sir. You gotta get in here too!"

Bobby scowled, but Dean saw the spark of happiness in his eyes. "Hurry up then, you'll be late." 

They got the pictures taken in a bustle of activity, before exiting the house together to see Dean off. Dean froze in the porch, staring at the driveway in disbelief. 

"What's wrong boy?" Bobby grumbled, pushing past the baffled teenager. He caught sight of the driveway. "Huh."

"Did you hear him pull up?" Dean asked softly. Everyone shook their heads. Dean stumbled from the porch on numb feet, eyes wide as he approached the gleaming black Impala sitting empty in the driveway. Fingers shaking, he trailed across the hood, plucking the piece of paper from under the wiper blade.

Dean-

She's yours now. I always meant for you to have her. Won't need her where I'm going. You take care of your brother. 

I'm sorry. 

-John

The paper fluttered from his fingers. "He... left her to me..." Dean said, voice distant.

"Hmph. Bout damn time he did right by you." Bobby said, scowling. He shook his head, fixing a smile back on his face. "Well! Looks like you're going to the prom in style now! Good thing too, don't need you keeping my truck out all night."

Dean grinned. "Who says I'll be all night?"

Bobby raised an incredulous eyebrow. Sam burst out laughing. Ellen and Jo gave him fond smirks. Dean raised his hands in defeat.

"I'm not a slut, guys!" More chuckles. "Well, not anymore.... Shuddup, the lot of you!" Blushing furiously he slid behind the wheel of his new baby, running his hands happily across the wheel. "Bye!"

"There's lube in your pocket!" Sam shouted, grinning. Dean flipped him off and pulled from the driveway, roaring down the street. He couldn't wait to see Cas's face. 

* * * * *

Cas's much older brother Michael answered the door. He gave Dean a critical once over before leading him into the house, depositing him in the living room. Michael took the seat across from him, staring as Dean shifted uncomfortably. 

"Err... is Cas ready?"

"Castiel will be down momentarily." Michael said softly. "Luce?" He called suddenly, turning to peer over the back of the couch. A tall blonde appeared, wiping his hands on a dishcloth. "Castiel’s.... date, is here."

The blonde grinned, reminding Dean of Gabe, only more intimidating. He dropped down next to Michael, extending his hand toward Dean. "Lucifer." He said cheerfully. 

Dean gulped, but shook the offered hand. "Guess your parents had a theme huh?" He asked, chuckling nervously. 

Michael scowled, but Lucifer roared with laughter. "You could say that. Bible nutters," He said fondly. 

Dean grinned, relaxing. He found his hands itching to sketch Castiel and his brothers as the angels they were named for. Later, he promised himself. 

There was a clatter on the stairs, Castiel tumbling into the room panicked. "Luce! Can you..." he trailed off, noticing Dean. "Fix my tie..." he finished, blushing. 

Dean smiled and rose to his feet, reaching to fix Cas's tie with expert hands. "Looks good," He whispered. "Matches your eyes."

Cas grinned. "Not too bad yourself. I love green."

Dean winked. "Guess that's why you like me, huh?"

Castiel tipped his nose up. "Must be. You certainly have no other redeeming qualities. Scheming to get me trapped in detention half the year."

Dean chuckled. "Figured it out finally, huh?"

Castiel rolled his eyes. "My brother has a fairly recognizable flair for the dramatic. Wasn't hard to put two and two together." 

Dean grinned. "You stuck around though."

Cas smirked. "You grew on me. Like a fungus."

Dean pretended to be offended, painting a hurt look on his face. "And I drew pictures for you!"

Castiel beamed, throwing his arms around Dean's shoulders, ignoring his brothers' gagging. 

"Guys! Save it for the dance!" Lucifer cried, exasperated. Shaking his head he muttered, "My baby brother... I'm not ready for this." Michael laid a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. 

Fixing Dean with a level stare, Michael warned him firmly. "You hurt him, you deal with us. And Gabe. I'm sure you're aware of how... creative Gabriel can be."

Dean shuddered. "Do I ever." He looked at Cas fondly. "I have no intention of hurting him though. Your brother is an amazing guy, and I can only hope to prove myself worthy of him. And hope he's willing to put up with me, for a good long while."

Castiel stared at him, eyes wide and mystified. "Dean..."

"Oi! Get on out of here, you two!" Michael smiled finally, apparently pacified. "You're gonna be late as is. Gabriel left forever ago."

Castiel blushed as he seized Dean's hand to tug him from the house. "Night Mike, Luce!"

"Have fun!" They called, watching from the door as the teens raced to the street where Dean had left the Impala. Dean grinned as Cas slid reverently into the passenger seat. 

"When? How? Is she... you get to keep her?" Castiel stammered, hands caressing the dash. 

"All mine!" Dean grinned proudly. "You ready for tonight?"

Castiel grinned. "Of course. I still fail to understand how you intend on getting us in to prom though."

"All taken care of." Dean said mysteriously. They pulled into the parking lot of the hotel hosting prom, parking in the far corner. Dean pulled out his cell phone, barking a quick "we're here" before nodding and exiting the car. Grinning he offered Cas his arm and leading the way around the back of the building. Cas eyed him skeptically, but followed, trusting.

"C'mon lovebirds!" The raucous cry drew their attention to the stone paved patio. Gabriel was leaning out of the massive glass doors that lead to the hall. "I'm missing the party!"

"Party don't start til I walk in!" Dean called back, laughing. Gabriel stuck his tongue out.

Castiel shook his head as Gabriel ushered them inside. "I should have guessed you were involved in this Gabriel." 

Gabriel smirked. "I do what I can."

Gabe hustled them into the dance floor, jumping into the mass of humanity with wild abandon. Dean and Cas twined together, swaying and flowing with the music, wrapped up in their own world. Time lost all meaning as they danced, sweat rising, breath racing, mingling. Cas's eyes gleamed, mesmerizing Dean. 

Dean tangled his hands in Cas's wild black hair, tilting the shorter teens head back, bright blue eyes meeting vibrant green with an electric shock. Slowly, giving Cas time to pull away, Dean tipped his head, lips brushing lightly against Cas's, a soft uncertain touch. Cas tightened his grip on Dean's waist, crushing their bodies together, opening his mouth to Dean, swallowing Dean's gasp of desire. 

They stayed wrapped up in each other, barely attempting to move to the music anymore. A random body knocked into them, jolting them apart, smiling at each other, goofy happy grins. The music faded out, a spotlight popping up on the stage.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! Time to announce our king and queen!" The principal's voice rang out over the crowd. Enthusiastic applause filled the room. Dean wrapped an arm around Cas, snugging the slim teen against him, burrowing his nose in that wild hair. He smiled, basking in his luck and happiness. 

He glanced at the stage with disinterest as a pretty teen he vaguely recognized was crowned queen, her football player boyfriend receiving the king's crown. Dean clapped distractedly as everyone else did. The couple stood center stage, smiling and waving. 

Dean's eyes widened, spotting Gabriel sneaking behind the stage. He nudged Cas and they both watched the prankster with trepidation. Quick as a snake Gabriel launched himself over the lip of the stage, pouncing forward and seizing the crowns from his unsuspecting victims. Everyone froze staring in shock as Gabe leapt from the stage, into the crowd. 

"Run!" Gabe shouted, barreling past Dean and Cas, laughing maniacally. Dean scrambled, pulling Cas along as the crowd finally broke from it's daze, hands reaching and grasping, trying to stop their escape. They burst from the hall, a wave of angry teens hot on their heels. Dean grinned and pointed toward the Impala, racing across the parking lot, kicking gravel in their wake. 

Gabriel dove headfirst through the open window into the back seat. Castiel flung the door open, sliding across the seat as Dean followed him in. Dean started the engine and roared out of the parking lot, leaving behind the angry mob of teens. 

There was silence for a moment as Dean weaved through traffic, escaping the city center. As Dean slowed down, they exchanged glances before breaking down in hysterical laughter. 

"What the hell Gabe?!" Dean gasped out, pounding on the steering wheel.

Gabe grinned, popping the stolen crowns on Dean and Cas's heads. "To the real kings!"

Castiel smiled. "Thank you, Gabe. You're nuts though."

"Only the best for my baby bro." Gabriel settled back in his seat, smug. "Now, drop me off at Kali's. She's throwing a wild party tonight. You two kids go have fun."

* * * * *

Dean drove them out to the lake. There was a bonfire burning halfway around the lake, but where they parked it was quiet, still and dark. Dean pulled a blanket from the trunk and rolled it out in front of the Impala, right before the grass turned to sand. 

They laid peacefully, wrapped in each other's arms, lazily pointing out constellations or planets between equally lazy kisses. Their hands roamed, but with no real determination, just a gentle exploration, taking time to learn each other: which spots were sensitive, which tickled, which brought a soft moan to their lips.

They were falling asleep when Dean shook Cas gently. Cas rubbed his bleary eyes as Dean lead him back to the car. Dean gently bundled Cas into the back seat, thankful for the old car's wide bench as he slid in next to the sleepy teen. They tangled close together, barely fitting together on the seat, but still comfortable. Cas searched out for Dean's lips, eyes closed now. They kissed once more, then drifted off to sleep. 

* * * * *

Dean woke first, the sunrise gleaming off the stolen crowns into his eyes. He rubbed away the sleep, moving cautiously, trying not to wake Cas. 

The other teen was burrowed against Dean's chest, hair peeking out from under the blanket. Warmth burst in his chest as Cas snuggled closer, blanket slipping and revealing the soft lines of his face, so much less intense in sleep. Dean ran a gentle finger down that cheek, brushing across parted lips, down the long smooth throat.

Dean smiled. He'd never tire of this. He wanted to always be near this amazing, intelligent, stubborn, beautiful man. To see him, touch him, draw him a thousand different ways, learn everything there was to know and still want more.

"I love you Cas." He murmured, hardly a breath of air on the wind, a secret let out in this safe haven of early morning light and warmth, this bubble created by their happiness. 

"Love you too, Dean. Now go back to sleep."

Dean chuckled. Trust Cas to hear him. His heart leapt at the returned words. Tucking his chin against Cas's hair, he tugged the blanket tight and settled in to sleep more. 

"Don't ever change, Cas."


End file.
